mickeyclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeping Minnie
Sleeping Minnie 'is the nineteenth episode of the first season. Plot Minnie picked one of Clarabelle's sleeping roses and fell fast asleep. Without the golden harp, Minnie won't wake up for 100 years! Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Descender) *Clarabelle Cow (voiced by A Pixie’s Whipser) *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Stella Solaria) *Donald Duck (voiced by FamuPokeSera) *Goofy (voiced by Jay Noir) *Pete (voiced by George ETN) *Daisy Duck (voiced by MistaUniverse) *Baby Bear (voiced by DragonixWinxClub) Absent *Pluto Mousketools *Safety Scissors (To get the golden apple off the tree) *A Red Carpet (To get across the slippery glass bridge) *A Red Wagon (To carry the golden harp back to Minnie) *A Box (To put the baby bear back to sleep) Transcript [[Mickey Mouse|'Mickey Mouse]]: 'Hey, everybody, it's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you wanna come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go! Aw, I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words: "Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse!" Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! [# They Might Be Giants: ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme] '''They Might Be Giants: # M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse: 'That's me! '''They Might Be Giants: '# M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E # It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse # Come inside It's fun inside # It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse '''Announcer: Roll call! Donald! Donald Duck: Present! Announcer: ''Daisy!'' Daisy Duck: '''Here! '''Announcer: Goofy! Goofy: '''Here! '''Announcer: ''Pluto!'' Pluto: '''barks '''Announcer: ''Minnie!'' Minnie Mouse: '''giggles Here! '''Announcer: ''Mickey!'' Mickey Mouse: 'Right here! '''They Might Be Giants: '# It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse # Come inside It's fun inside # M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E # '''Mickey Mouse: ''It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! chuckles ''Shh. Sleeping Minnie. Welcome to our Clubhouse! chime Clarabelle Cow: '''Oh, Mickey! '''Mickey Mouse: '''Aw, it's our friend, Clarabelle! '''Clarabelle Cow: '''Mickey! You've got to help me! I was out in the garden, planting sleeping roses... '''Mickey Mouse: '''Sleeping roses? '''Clarabelle Cow: '''Yes! They're called sleeping roses... ...because they'll make you sleep for a hundred years if you pick them! Oh, my goodness me! Minnie just came by... Minnie! No! Wait! ...and she picked one! '''Minnie Mouse: sniffing yawns Oh, my! I'm so sleepy. Clarabelle Cow: Now, Minnie's fallen fast asleep, and she won't wake up for 100 years! Mickey Mouse: Oh, no! Poor Minnie! We have to make her up! Isn't there anything we can do? Clarabelle Cow: Only someone who strums a tune on the golden harp can break the spell! But the golden harp is far, far away in a musical maze. To find the golden harp, you've got to be really smart! Mickey Mouse: Are we smart enough? You bet we are! Clarabelle Cow: And you've got to be really strong! Mickey Mouse: '''Are we strong enough? We sure are! '''Clarabelle Cow: '''Oh, Thank goodness! Just remember, to reach to golden harp, you must go over the glass bridge, through the woods, and then into the musical maze. '''Mickey Mouse: Wow! Will you help us bring back the golden harp, so we can play it and wake up Sleeping Minnie? Great! Come on! Let's go get our Mouseketools from the Mousekedoer! # Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho # Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go '' # You're a thinkin' and a solvin' Work it through-er'' # Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer # Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer # Meeska, mooska, Mousekedoer! # Mouseketools, Mouseketools Mouseketools They Might Be Giants: ''# Here are your Mouseketools #'' Mickey Mouse: '''Safety scissors, they're very safe. A red carpet. Hmm. A red wagon, yeah. And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. Look, it's Toodles! Hiya, Toodles! laughing Oh, gosh! Hey there! Toodles is gonna bring us our Mouseketools when we need 'em. We've got our Mouseketools! Now let's go find the golden harp! '''Clarabelle Cow: Good luck, Mickey! And remember... throat # We need to find the harp '' # We never must give up'' '' # We all have to play it'' '' # To wake Minnie up #'' Mickey Mouse: '''Sure thing, Clarabelle. Come on, we've got a harp to find. '''Clarabelle Cow: Good luck, Mickey! Mickey Mouse: OK, first we need to go over the glass bridge. Hmm. Hey, let's look for the glass bridge! How about we make binoculars with our hands? That's it! OK, look to the right. That's a wooden bridge. Now look to the left. That's it, the glass bridge. So, which path leads to the glass bridge? The path on the right or the path on the left? The path of the left! Boy, we really are smart! chuckles Come on! Now, remember... Clarabelle Cow: # We need to find the harp # We never must give up '' # We all have to play iiiiit'' '' # To wake Minnie up'' Mickey Mouse: ''# To wake Minnie up #'' breathing fast Mickey Mouse: '''Well, what do ya know, it's Donald Duck. Hey, what's the matter, pal? '''Donald Duck: '''I can't get across! The bridge is slippery. gasping How exasperating! '''Mickey Mouse: Oh, yeah. the glass bridge. Made of glass, you know. That's why it's slippery. Aw, gee, we gotta figure out a way to get across this bridge, or we'll never find the golden harp. Donald Duck: The golden harp? Mickey Mouse: '''We need to bring it back so we can play it and wake Sleeping Minnie! '''Donald Duck: Oh, boy! Can I help? Mickey Mouse: Sure, Donald! Let's use a Mouseketool to help us cross the slippery bridge. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Donald Duck: Oh, Toodles! jingling Mickey Mouse: '''Safety scissors. Oh, they're safe. A red carpet. I like red. Ooh, a red wagon. Or the mystery Mouseketool. Hmm. Which Mouseketool will help us cross the slippery bridge? The red carpet! Right! We can walk on the red carpet. We got ears, say "cheers!" '''Donald Duck: Three carpets! Mickey Mouse: '''Which carpet goes all the way across the bridge? The one on the left, the one in the middle, or the one on the right? The one in the middle, you bet! '''Donald Duck: Well, let's get going! Mickey Mouse: chuckling New we can march across the glass bridge without slipping. March your feet with us! Come on! March, march, march! Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: '''March, march, march! March, march, march! '''Mickey Mouse: And remember... Clarabelle Cow:'' '# We need to find the harp'' '' # We never must give up'' # We all have to play iiiit #'' To wake Minnie up'' '''Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: ''# To wake Minnie up #'' humming Mickey Mouse: '''Look! It's our old pal, Goofy. '''Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: '''Hiya, Goof! '''Goofy: Shh. Oh, hiya! Where're you fellows off to? Donald Duck: whispering We're gonna get the golden harp! Mickey Mouse: whispering So we can play it and wake Sleeping Minnie! Uh, why are we whispering? Goofy: '''Because I just put a baby bear to sleep. '''Donald Duck: shouts A bear?! Goofy: '''Shh! '''Donald Duck: '''Sorry. '''Goofy: I'll go with ya, but we've gotta tiptoe so we don't wake up the baby bear. Mickey Mouse: '''OK, Goof. Are you ready? All right. Stand up, Up on your toes. Now, tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. '''Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. Baby Bear: '''yawning '''Donald Duck: What was that? Baby Bear: groaning Goofy: 'The baby bear's waking up! gasps '''Goofy: '''Hey! '''Baby Bear: 'cries '''Goofy: We gotta put the baby bear to sleep, and fast, what are we gonna do? Donald Duck: '''I know, I'll sing to it! walks over to the baby bear, who stops crying after he grabs a stick and bows down, holding his hat. Then a stage appears as Donald puts his hat back on, grabs a microphone on a stand and sings a lullaby as everyone sits at the Britain’s Got Talent Judge Stand. '''Donald Duck: throat # Me me me me me meeee humming a lullaby badly and out of tune in earrape Baby Bear: '''crying again '''Goofy: '''Oh-oh. We better use one of those Mousekedoodles, I mean Mousekegiggles, I mean Mousekebubbles, I mean Mousekebiddles, I mean Mouseketools! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" '''Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: Oh, Toodles! Baby Bear: giggles Mickey Mouse: Hmm. Safety scissors, a red wagon, or the mystery Mouseketool. What can we use to put the baby bear back to sleep? Well, we know safety scissors won't work! And neither will a red wagon. chuckles This means it's time for the mystery Mouseketool. Everybody say, "mystery Mouseketool!" Today's mystery Mouseketool is: A box! Hmm. jingles Mickey Mouse: We got ears, say "cheers!" Goofy: Gawrsh! We're gonna put the baby bear to sleep with a box! chuckles Uh, Mickey, how are we gonna do that? Mickey Mouse: '''Well, let's all use our smarts and figure it out! '''Donald Duck: '''Hey, look! The box has a number on it! '''Mickey Mouse: Sure does, Donald! What number is that? Twelve, right! Ooh, and there's a crank on the side. I got an idea, let's turn the crank 12 times and see what happens. Baby Bear: yawning Mickey Mouse: Gosh we better hurry! One... two... three... ...four... five... six... ...seven... eight... nine... ...ten... 11... 12! rattling playing chirping Baby Bear: '''giggling '''Goofy: Gawrsh. It's a music box! Mickey Mouse: '''Hmm, is the music box working? '''Baby Bear: snoring Mickey Mouse: Yeah! The baby bear's falling asleep to the music. Goofy: '''Good night, baby bear. '''Mickey Mouse: '''Come on, let's tiptoe away. Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. And remember... '''Clarabelle Cow: We... Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy: Shh! Clarabelle Cow: 'Oh, sorry. ''quietly # We need to find the harp '' # We never must give up'' '' # We all have to play it'' '' # To wake Minnie up'' '''Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy: # To wake Minnie up # Goofy: '''Look! '''Mickey Mouse: '''Wow, there it is. The musical maze. chuckles '''Donald Duck: '''Hey! What's going on? '''Mickey Mouse: It's Pete! Pete: '''Well, well. If it isn't Mickey the Mouse and his little entourage! What can I do for you boys? '''Mickey Mouse: We need to enter the maze and get the golden harp. Goofy: '''If we don't, Sleeping Minnie will never wake up! '''Pete: Why, sure, you can enter! chuckles But only if you bring me the biggest golden apple from that tree over there. Mickey Mouse: No, problem, Pete! Pete: Oh, but, I have to warn ya, though. No one's been able to get a single apple yet! chuckles Well, ya got to be really smart, see, and strong! Mickey Mouse: Are we smart enough? Yeah! Goofy: Gawrsh. Are we smart enough, Donald? Donald Duck: '''You better believe it. '''Mickey Mouse: '''Are we strong enough? We sure are! '''Goofy: '''Yeah, we're strong, too! groaning '''Mickey Mouse: chuckling Come on! Let's go get the biggest golden apple off that tree! Donald Duck: Wow! Look at that! Goofy: '''The tree of golden apples! '''Mickey Mouse: Which apple is the biggest? Right! That one! groaning Come on, guys. Give me a hand. Goofy: How about two? chuckling Donald Duck: Make that four! groaning crash Donald Duck: Aw Phooey. Mickey Mouse: Hmm. Let's think! We can't use our strength to get that apple. But, can we use our smarts? You bet we can! Let's check our Mouseketools! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Donald Duck and Goofy: Oh, Toodles! Mickey Mouse: '''Can we use the safety scissors to get the apple off the tree? How? Right! We can snip the apple from the tree! We got ears, say "cheers!" OK, hold out two fingers and help me snip the apple stem. Ready? And, snip! '''Donald Duck: You did it! chuckling Mickey Mouse: What a team. Let's go give Pete the apple! chuckling And remember... Clarabelle Cow: '# ''We need to find the harp # We never must give up # We all have to play it # To wake Minnie up 'Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy: '# To wake Minnie up # '''Donald Duck: '''Here ya go, Pete. '''Pete: You did it! You got the biggest golden apple for me! laughs Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, you may enter the maze. But good luck moving that harp! Why, it's so heavy, even I can't lift it, and you know how strong I am! laughs Mickey Mouse: Are we smart enough to get through the maze? Yeah! Are we strong enough to lift the harp? You betcha! Come on, let's go find that golden harp! Goofy: Gawrsh. How will we ever find the golden harp in here? Mickey Mouse: Well, let's think. Hmm. Ooh, I have a idea. We can listen for the harp. Cup your hands around your ears and help us listen. Is the golden harp down the right path? playing Goofy: Nope! That's a horn. chuckles Mickey Mouse: '''Hmm, is it down the left path? playing '''Donald Duck: Nope. That's a bell. Mickey Mouse: '''Well, maybe it's down the middle path. Is it there? playing '''Mickey Mouse: '''It sure is! Come on! '''Donald Duck: Hey! Watch where you're going! Goofy: '''Hey! Wait for me! '''Donald Duck: '''Ooh. '''Goofy: chuckling Pretty. Upsy-daisy, harpy! groaning chuckling Heavy. Mickey Mouse: '''Hmm, well, let's see if we have a Mouseketool that can help us carry it back! Who do we call when we need a Mouseketool? '''Donald Duck and Goofy: Oh, Toodles! Mickey Mouse: What do you think? Can we use the red wagon to carry the golden harp? Goofy: '''We sure can! '''Mickey Mouse: We picked all our Mouseketools! Say "super cheers!" and Donald groan Donald Duck: It's not moving! Goofy: It's too heavy! Mickey Mouse: '''Why, I know what to do, Are we strong enough? We sure are. Come on. Let's all lift the golden harp together! Ready? On the count of three! One... two... three... lift! groan sigh '''Mickey Mouse: Gosh! You're super strong! Come on! We've finally found the harp! Donald Duck: We never did give up! Goofy: '''And now we gotta play it! '''Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy: To wake Minnie up! Clarabelle Cow: 'Oh, you remembered! '''Mickey Mouse: 'chuckling '''Minnie Mouse: snoring Goofy and Donald groaning Daisy Duck: 'Oh, look! The golden harp! '''Clarabelle Cow: '''Oh, how chivalrous. '''Mickey Mouse: '''Come on! Help me play the harp to wake up Sleeping Minnie! Strum the harp strings with your hand. Now strum with your other hand. Strum, strum, strum! '''Minnie Mouse: 'moaning '''Clarabelle Cow: '''Oh, look! The strumming is working! '''Mickey Mouse: Keep strumming. Strum, strum, strum, strum! Minnie Mouse: Oh! Why, hello, everyone! Daisy Duck: '''It worked! '''Goofy: Minnie woke up! Clarabelle Cow: 'Oh, thank goodness. We broke the spell! '''Minnie Mouse: 'gasps A spell? Oh! Well, thank you for waking me! '''Mickey Mouse: Ha! Good work everybody! We're all so smart and so strong. Let's give ourselves a round of applause! cheering Mickey Mouse: 'Hot dog! It's time to do the Mousekedance! [# They Might Be Giants: ''Hot Dog!] 'They Might Be Giants: '# Hot dog! # Hot dog! # Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog '' # Now we got ears It's time for cheers'' '' # Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved'' '' # Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog'' '''Mickey Mouse: We had such a great time today finding to harp to wake up sleeping Minnie. What'd we use to help us cross the slippery glass bridge? Donald Duck: The red carpet! Mickey Mouse: '''What did we use to put the baby bear back to sleep? '''Goofy: '''The music box! '''Mickey Mouse: '''What did we use to get the golden apple off the tree? '''Donald Duck and Goofy: Safety scissors! Mickey Mouse: And what did we use to carry the golden harp back to Minnie? Minnie Mouse: chuckling That wonderful red wagon! Mickey Mouse: What a hot dog day! They Might Be Giants: # Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog # It's a brand new day What you waiting for? # Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor # Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog # Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog # We're splitting the scene We're full of beans # So long for now from Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse: That's me! They Might Be Giants: # And the Mickey Mouse # Clubhouse # Mickey Mouse: '''See ya real soon! ZAP!!!! '''Mickey Mouse: (snoring) 20 years later... Minnie Mouse: Wake Up! Mickey Mouse: Huh? Trivia *This is the last of 4 episodes on the DVD, Mickey's Storybook Surprises. * This is the first episode that the mystery Mouseketool was chose second. * A baby bear cries in this episode. Allusions *'Title:' Sleeping Minnie - The title is a play on the fairy tale and Walt Disney classic animated film, Sleeping Beauty. Gallery Sleepingminnie.jpg|Title Card Minnie Respect.jpeg|Minnie Sleeping Mickey Sleeps For Centuries.jpeg|Mickey Mouse Is Being Spelled Out Hypnotized And Asleep By Dark Queen Sectonia Mickey Awoken.jpeg|Awoken Up Mickey Mouse Japan The Sleeping Accent Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes focusing on Mickey Mouse Category:Episodes focusing on Minnie Mouse Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episodes Category:Episodes that Pluto is absent Category:2006 Category:JoJo Siwa Category:Crying Episodes